This disclosure relates generally to a lamp assembly and, more particularly, to a molded lamp assembly having a textured surface on a lens, a base, or both.
Lamp assemblies are used to illuminate, for example, a cabin area of a vehicle. A textured surface can enhance lamp assembly aesthetics. A textured surface can redirect light moving through the lamp assembly. A textured surface can complicate incorporating other structures into the lamp assemblies, such as a capacitive sensor.